


Pine Sap

by TallGayRipley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 12 Days of Carmilla, F/F, catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayRipley/pseuds/TallGayRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Days of Carmilla Day 6: Christmas Tree<br/>Carmilla brings home a surprise for Laura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pine Sap

Scratch  
"Hang on, I'm coming."  
Scratch scratch.  
Thud. THUD. THUD.  
"Hang ON, Carm. There's no need to break down the door." Laura walked over to the door and opened it reveal a very large, black cat with what appeared to be a small pine tree in it's mouth. The cat entered the room, dropping the tree next to the closet, and a few seconds later, Carmilla stood where the cat had been, brushing dirt off her shirt and making faces at the taste of pine sap in her mouth.  
"Ugh, that shit tastes foul," she grumbled as she made her way to the fridge to pour herself a glass of blood. She drank a large mouthful, sighed, and put the glass on the bench. "Surprise, cupcake. I found us a Christmas tree." Carmilla smiled at her somewhat speechless girlfriend, reaching for her glass and consuming the remaining liquid.  
"What? Where did you get it?" Laura asked, still somewhat surprised. "It's still got roots. Did you dig it out of the woods?" She walked over to the tree, thinking of where she could find a pot for it and where it would fit.  
"Yes. I saw it and thought it would be perfect here... Do you like it?" Carmilla looked down and started playing with the hem of her shirt, worried that Laura wouldn't.  
Laura walked over to Carmilla, and gently raised her chin so she could look her in the eyes and show how much Carmilla's gesture meant to her. "I love it."  
"Really?" Carmilla's smile could have lit up the room. She wrapped her arms around Laura and pulled her close. "I'm so, so glad."  
"It's wonderful, love. Let me find a pot for it and we can start decorating. Although..." Laura trailed off, thinking. Carmilla looked at her, head tilted.  
"Yes?"  
"I think we'll have to push the beds together to make room. Is that alright?" Laura smirked at her girlfriend, knowing what her answer would be.  
"Definitely."


End file.
